I Give Up
by tasha27
Summary: I can tell she's fighting with herself,and her final answer shocks me even though i know what her answer is going to be. James and Lily TWOSHOT R&R Please.
1. Part I

**I Give Up**

**James' POV**

"Go out with me Lily?" I ask. I hope she says yes, if not I don't think I can handle another rejection. I can tell she's fighting with herself, and her final answer shocks me even though I know what her answer is going to be. "No" she says. There is no 'arrogant, bullying toe rag' speech this time. No matter how hard I try and compose my features to not show hurt, I know she can see how much pain I am in. "okay, well I just want to let you know that I give up, and I hope that you find a guy that cares for you as much as I do." I say. As I turn around to go to the beech tree where I like to go to think and hangout with the Marauders, I can't keep the tears in any longer. As I make my way to the doors that lead toward the grounds Remus and Sirius come out of the great hall. "Prongs!" I hear Sirius shout. I look up. No one has ever seen me cry before, so when they see my face they pause. "We'll see you later" Remus says, as Sirius is too shocked to say anything. I nod to show that I understand, although they probably won't see me later. They know that this time is worse than any other.

**Lily's POV**

"Go out with me Lily?" he asks. I see the hope in his eyes. He's been more mature this year, but he's James Potter. I don't want to be another one of his flings, although somewhere deep down I know he truly does care. "No" I say. I can't bring up the 'arrogant bullying toe rag' speech this time. I know it's not true anymore. He tells me something I thought he'd never say. "okay, well I just want to let you know that I give up, and I hope that you find a guy that cares for you as much as I do." As he turns away I see a tear fall. James Potter crying over a rejection? What happened to him shrugging it off and saying 'I'll have you someday'? As he nears the doors that lead to the grounds, the doors of the great hall burst open and out come Sirius and Remus. "Prongs!" I hear Sirius shout. James looks up and Sirius looks like he's in shock. He's not the only one. "we'll see you later" Remus says. James nods and leaves the castle. I know exactly where he's going- the beech tree by the lake. And as Sirius and Remus pass me, I know that this time is worse than any other.

**The End.**

**I know this story is kind of short, and ends kind of suddenly, but I thought it was a pretty good idea, so I decided to type it up and post it. I read a story like this once and I really enjoyed it…I wish I could remember who's it was, and what it was called. Either way, I would appreciate reviews and your thoughts on this story. Thanks for reading!**

**-tasha27**


	2. Part II

**I Give Up Part II**

**Lily's POV**

As I make my way to the beech tree, it starts to rain, reflecting our moods perfectly. I know I made the biggest mistake of my life; the look on Sirius and Remus' faces proves that more than anything.

I see James sitting there under the beech tree and my heart breaks. All those times before where he would sit there and act to cocky and confident and now I made him so miserable by uttering the word I've said so many times before.

I've never seen him look so helpless. I am so used to the James that never gave up on me.

It is raining harder now as I sit in front of him.

"James," I whisper softly. "Please, James let me explain."

"What's there to explain? I'm in love with you and you don't feel the same way. It's that simple" he replies, slowly lifting his gaze until our eyes are locked.

"I never meant to hurt you, I-" I start, choking as my tears start to fall, mingling with the rain.

"I was just scared. Scared that you would drop me like all those other girls you dated."

His eyes bore into mine, and slowly he lifts his hand to brush away the tears running down my face.

"I only dated them because I wanted to fill the emptiness inside me every time you rejected me. I would never hurt you Lily."

I am slightly distracted by his words and before my mind registers what I'm doing I lean forward and press my lips to his. It takes a moment for him to respond, the shock no doubt, but when he does it is all I've ever imagined a first kiss to be, and more.

Sure, James has had lots of practice, but his kiss isn't rough like I thought it would be. Its soft and caring, just like him. I should have realized all this sooner.

As our lips break apart our breathing heavy, he smiles that smile that he gets when he's won the Quidditch game against Slytherin. I smile back at his happiness and grab his hand as we make our way to the castle.

"I'm glad you didn't give up completely." I say smiling.

"Me too." He says squeezing my hand and leaning down to kiss me again.

And crazily enough, the sun starts to shine.

**A/N: Wow, it's been a long time since I've written the first part to this. Sorry for the long wait and I hope the ending was satisfactory for you! ****Review**** and let me know! I think my writing has greatly improved from when I first started, so please check out my latest stories! I would like to thank Elle-Pelle for reviewing and telling me to continue this, and luckily enough I was inspired by **_**all **_**the reviews telling me to continue. So Voilla! Here it is! Thanks again,**

**Tasha27**


End file.
